


Rude. Incredibly Rude.

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Counter Sex, Crack, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, post Nako Choko dinner scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana have sex on Hannibal's kitchen counter, kind of like payback for everything that has happened and has yet to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude. Incredibly Rude.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://everythingwillana.tumblr.com/post/92360353206/josslynh-cake-from-this-post

As soon as Hannibal left the kitchen, the two were on each other.

Will tossed the dish towel aside and moved one hand on her hip, the other on her neck and pulled her close, kissing her with passion and fire and _want_ that wasn't present the first time, all those months ago.

A few seconds of them getting lost in each other before Alana pulls away with a gasp, Will having pulled all the air from her lungs. Her hands had moved to the sides of his head at some point, his hair all ruffled.

Now, though, she moved her hands down to the man's belt, started undoing it, knowing exactly that this is what he wanted. He didn't protest, he even _encouraged_ it, slipping a hand into her curls before pulling her lips back to his.

He could feel her get the belt undone, the slacks too, then attempt to pull them down. In one quick motion, he put his hands on the back of her thighs and hoisted her up onto a free space on the counter, a small squeak coming from her.

“Shh,” Will whispered near her ear, kissing the side of her head, “What if he comes back, Alana? Then what?”

“He won't,” more tugging on his trousers, trying to get them down; he helped her, then pulled her to the edge of the counter and pushed up her dress. His hand brushed her inner thigh and she shivered, “He always goes to the bathroom after dinner, and he usually takes a while.”

“ _Oh_ .” Will gave her a look, _are you saying what I think you're saying?_

She nodded, then the two were at each other again, lips gliding smoothing over the other's as hands exploded, as fabric was moved aside.

They were quick and quiet, which was difficult, Will promising that he'd make up for the harshness of it some other time, but they got the job done and hurried to clean up.

 

Hannibal stepped out of the upstairs bathroom feeling satisfied, _refreshed_. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he set his newspaper down on the little table in the hall before trotting back down to the kitchen to help finish the dishes, if the two hadn't finished them already.

He could smell it before he even got to the kitchen, pausing in the dinning room to make sure that that smell was what he thought it was.

It was.

Looking around, Hannibal tried to see if it was here that they did it, on the table or against the wall, but as soon as he turned his head from the kitchen doorway, the odor lessened.

Will and Alana were still standing at the sink, Will finishing the last of the cutlery while Alana dried.

He couldn't help but notice their rosy cheeks, their hair that had been tousled and then desperately flattened down. He even noticed a slight gleam to their skin around the temples, on the back of Will's neck.

The two were even laughing quietly to themselves, their eyes lingering on the other for longer than was necessary whenever a utensil was passed, “I see you two are enjoying yourselves.”

Alana watched as the man skirted around them, grinning at her and brushing a hand across her waist as he stepped by.

Will thought he was referring to their laughing, “Doing the dishes isn't the most exciting thing in the world, Hannibal. I could have Alana tell you the joke, if you'd like.”

The woman glared at Will a second, “I'm sure he's heard it before.”

“I probably have,” Hannibal picked up a towel and turned, narrowing his eyes when they caught a slight glean on the countertop.

Aha. So _this_ is where they did it, right here on the counter where he prepared _food_ , of all things. Disgraceful.

Half turning back to them, he started to wipe down the contaminated surface, “I'm sure you can tell me some other time, it _is_ getting awfully late.” The gaze he gave Alana was a strong one, eyes flickering enough to say, _I know_.

The color drained from her face, eyebrows raising just the slightest; she eventually broke the crippling stare and turned to Will, “He's right, Will. I'm sure he has important things to do before bed.” Her hand brushed his arm as she stepped around him, letting him know that _he knew_.

Will looked over at Dr. Lecter just as he pulled the drain in the sink, seeing him standing there still wiping that spot. Their eyes met and Hannibal gave a small smile, a muscle in his cheek twitching.

It took Will a moment to find his words, looking down at his hands as he dried him, “I suppose Alana's right,” he glanced over and didn't see her, so he continued to turn and discovered the little shit had already left the room.

After awkwardly making a complete circle, Will folded his towel up next to the sink and took a step back towards the door, his hands clasped behind his back, “Um, thank you for dinner, Hannibal. It... it was great, as always.”

The older man continued to rub the spot on the counter with the towel, making sure his message was clear, “I enjoyed having the two of you over. I hope to see you both again sometime soon.” His gaze never faltered.

“Y-yes, that... that would be--” Will bumped into something, momentarily breaking eye contact as he stumbled around it, “that wold be nice, thank you.”

Hannibal gave a light chuckle, “Have a good night, Will. Tell Alana I said goodbye for me, if she hasn't left already.”

Will nodded, “Will do,” and kept his eyes on Hannibal's until he got to the doorway, giving an awkward half wave before turning and fleeing, his heart racing.

Rolling his tongue over his lips, Hannibal waited for the single click of the front door, the two of them leaving together like he figured they would, before tossing the soiled towel into the garbage and getting out gloves and bleach, sanitizing the whole kitchen just for good measure while muttering, “Rude. _Incredibly_ rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> the newspaper was @katie23's idea, thank you omg  
> and by "rolling his tongue over his lips", I mean this: http://media.tumblr.com/290a9cfeba318d19c472994993f1fcf3/tumblr_mlyiawMUPz1rrimozo1_500.gif


End file.
